I'm nothing without you
by xPsychex
Summary: Ciel wakes up in the middle of the night to find something very shocking. Contains yaoi and spoilers for chapter 41 or the manga.


I'm nothing without you

**By:** _XxXMiharuXxX_

**Rated:** _M_

**Beta:** _Ishamaru Butterfly_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroshitsuji it all belongs to Yana Toboso._

**A/N:** _This fic contains spoilers for chapter 41. I know we aren't sure if Sebastian is really dead of not but I don't think he is. :P Also this fic is a dedication to my loving boyfriend loveinallshades. He is in the hospital and this is his favorite yaoi pairing, so yeah! Anyway, enjoy the fic everyone!_

Ciel closed and locked his bedroom door tightly behind him. Having convinced Mr. Wordsmith to let him spend a night alone, the little Phantomhive collapsed onto his bed. The tears rolled down his cheeks in torrents and soaked the pillows.

"How could you leave me Sebastian?" Ciel asked silently "We were supposed to be together until the end!"

Ciel lay with his face buried in the dampened pillows; he laid his eye patch to the side. Remembering the scene of the blood spattered everywhere and Sebastian just lying there. Even despite his orders, Sebastian hadn't moved an inch. _Can he really be dead? _Ciel asked himself.

With the tears still coming heavily down his cheeks Ciel drifted into an uneasy sleep. Ciel was surprised to be awakened by a light tap on his shoulder. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up. He nearly jumped back in shock at the person in front of him.

"Se…Sebastian…but how?!"

"Young master, did you really think I could be taken out that easily?"

"Am…am I…dreaming?" Ciel asked himself quietly.

"I assure you that this is not a dream Young Master." Sebastian bowed and took a seat on the bed beside his master.

"But…but why…why didn't you respond when I ordered you to move before?" Ciel could feel the tears begin to roll down his cheeks once again.

"Young Master I was simply trying to prove your innocence in the murder case" Sebastian replied, smiling a bit.

"For…for me?" Ciel gasped "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course, it is my job as a servant of the Phantomhive family."

"Do you realize how worried I was?!" Ciel turned his face to the side a little as the tears fell harder.

"I didn't realize you cared so much Young Master" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk a bit at the boy's weakness.

Ciel glared at Sebastian's cocky look, bringing his hand up to slap the demon. But his hand was stopped and held tightly to the side.

"Admit it Bocchan, you care about me" Sebastian brought his face inches away from his masters.

"I…um…just shut up Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, blushing a little.

Sebastian smirk widened as he closed the distance between their lips. Ciel's eyes widened at first at the notion but he soon closed them tightly; enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's lips moving roughly against his own. Ciel opened his lips a little, allowing Sebastian's tongue inside. After a few moments of their deep heated kiss Ciel pulled away gasping for breath.

"I should probably be going, I wouldn't want the other to discover that I am still alive" Sebastian replied, getting up from the bed.

Ciel held onto Sebastian's arm "I…I don't want you to leave…"

"Then what do you suggest my Lord?"

"I…um…" Ciel blushed, trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard under the thin fabric of his night shirt.

"Would you like for me to assist with your problem Young Master?" Sebastian asked with the smirk never leaving his lips.

Ciel's blush deepened as he simply nodded. Sebastian took a seat back onto the bed and quickly removed the nightshirt from his master. With Ciel mow lying naked in his bed Sebastian took his member into one hand. Pumping it lightly at first, Ciel couldn't help but let out a small moan. As Sebastian began to pump a little faster Ciel thrust his hips up a little. Sebastian stopped and looked down at his young master.

"Bocchan, how far are you willing to go with this?"

"I…I want…" Ciel blushed again "I want you to fuck me Sebastian."

"Are you sure about this decision?"

"Yes I'm sure, just do it already!" Ciel ordered, already feeling that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Sebastian brought three fingers to Ciel's mouth and ordered him to suck. Ciel took the fingers in his mouth greedily. After the fingers were coated thoroughly Sebastian took them from Ciel's mouth. He put one at Ciel's entrance and pushed in slowly. Groaning a little in discomfort, Ciel soon adjusted to the feeling. Sebastian added a second then a third finger, thrusting them in deeply enough to hit the young teen's prostate.

After making sure that Ciel was stretched enough, Sebastian withdrew his fingers. He quickly undressed himself and got back into position. He placed his member at Ciel's entrance and pushed in slowly. Ciel winced in pain and bit down roughly on his bottom lip.

"Tell me when it's ok to move."

"Agh…move…move Dammit!"

Sebastian did as he was told and pulled most of his length out and pushed back in. Ciel's pain soon turned to pleasure as Sebastian's thrusts became faster. Ciel let out a loud moan as his prostate was hit. Realizing that they may get caught, Sebastian connected his lips to his young master's in another heated kiss. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as he came onto their stomachs. Sebastian came a few moments later filling Ciel.

He pulled out and lay beside a panting Ciel. Pulling the cover over their naked bodies, Ciel snuggled closer to the demon.

"That…that was amazing…Sebastian" Ciel smiled, still coming over his orgasm.

"Yes my Lord, it was. Now go to sleep you need your rest."

Ciel drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. Once he was sure that his master was asleep Sebastian quietly got up from the bed and got dressed. He kissed Ciel softly on the lips and frowned.

"I will return to you as soon as I can my Lord" Sebastian bowed and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

FIN


End file.
